


Five Time Faculty Members Had to Call Peter's Emergency Contact + 1 Time He Shows Up Anyway

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: “Peter,” Jim started, “if you’re more comfortable with your Aunt, we can reschedule for another time.”“Nonsense,” Tony said, speaking before Peter could. “She’s a very busy woman, I, on the other hand, have all the time in the world.”Jim kept eye contact with Peter, who just nodded. “It’s fine, I’m sure he would show up anyway…”Tony gave a very smug grin to both Peter and then to Jim.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 74
Kudos: 1448
Collections: IronDad (and his Spiderson), Irondad and his Iron kids, Lost and Found Irondad Fics, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDisneyOutsider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/gifts).



> For @thedisneyoutsider - hope you like it. :)
> 
> ETA 12/14/20: Added a surprise chapter two containing two additional times that I dropped from the original story. :)

1

It had been a slow morning for Janice Williams, as she sat in Midtown’s nurse's office. There had only been two students before lunch, both of which were already sent home. She was just about to take her lunch when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her office. 

She looked up to see three students huddled in the door frame.

Peter Parker looked absolutely miserable, standing between his two friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. Both of which were busy holding onto Peter’s elbows, since both of his hands were grasping his ears. 

Janice stood up and came around her desk when she caught sight of them. “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“Peter’s got a really bad migraine,” Ned answered very quietly. 

He certainly looked like he did. His eyes were completely shut, his face pinched so tightly she briefly wondered how he was even breathing. 

“Oh dear,” Janice said as she directed them to one of the small side rooms. “Come bring him here.”

Peter made a whimpering sound as his friends moved him. Janice didn’t turn the light on when they entered. “Sit him on the bed,” she whispered softly. 

Once his friends sat him down on the table, they coaxed him to lay down completely. He still hadn’t opened his eyes or removed his hands from their seemingly tight grip on his ears.

“Peter, sweetheart,” Janice said softly, Peter had tensed so she figured she heard him. “We’re going to step out of the room. I’m going to shut the door and it should be quieter for you dear.”

She ushered his friends out of the room. “Does he get these often?”

“Sometimes,” Michelle answered. “But this is the worst he’s had in a while. He uh, it’s like a sensory overload.”

Janice nodded, she’d never seen someone with one, but she understood the basics. “Thanks,” she said softly to the two other teens, “I can take it from here.”

Ned reached into his pocket and brought out two tiny earbuds. “These are special earbuds for him, we tried to get them in his ears but uh, he’s too strong, we couldn’t pull his hands off of them.”  
Janice took them but had to stifle a laugh, Peter did not look too strong normally and she doubted he was even stronger in his state. She thanked the teens and sent them off out of the room. 

She made her way back into the small room where Peter lay on the bed still. She closed the door behind her but still kept the lights off. She could see well enough in the dark and she knew how sensitive to light people with migraine can be.

“Peter,” she said softly, standing next to the small bed. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I need to ask you a few questions. Can you nod your head for me?”

He nodded. 

“Okay, good. Ms. Jones said that you suffer from sensory overloads, do you think this is what’s happening?”

He nodded. 

“Do you have any unusual pain?” 

He shook his head no. 

“Did you hit your head or otherwise hurt yourself recently?” 

Another shake of the head no. 

“Alright, I’m done. Mr. Leeds gave me some earbuds for you. I know it’s hard to take away your hands right now, I’m going to leave them on the side of the bed. Please use them if you need to. I’m going to call your emergency contact. If you need anything, there’s a small button to your left, it’ll alert me at my desk, okay?”

A moment passed by and then Peter nodded his head again. 

Janice left the room, closing the door as quietly as she could. It took her nearly 10 minutes to locate Peter Parker’s information, he had a May Parker listed as his emergency contact, but she was greeted with a voicemail instead of a live person. She usually waited and tried again but Peter looked in a lot of pain, so she went with the second emergency contact, Tony Stark.

Hm, she thought to herself, it really couldn’t be the Tony Stark, could it? 

She called the number, after three rings someone answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, this is Janice Williams, the nurse at Midtown School, can I speak to Mr. Tony Stark?”

There was a soft sigh on the other end. “How’s Peter? Is he sick?”

“He’s not feeling well right now, it seems he is having a sensory overload. If you’re able to pick him up, I’m sure he’d rather be at home.”

“Yeah, sure. I can be there in 20.”

The guy, who she greatly hoped was the right Tony Stark, hung up before she could continue. 

Exactly 20 minutes later, a figure approached her nurse’s office and she nearly jumped. Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, was standing in the doorway. She’d never seen the man in person before, but there was absolutely no mistaking it. He looked like he had just walked out of a magazine cover, casual tee shirt, jeans, blazer, and his signature sunglasses. She was so shocked by the appearance, she couldn’t think of a single word to say to him.

“Peter?” He questioned her, his eyes scanned the room. It took her a minute to realize he was actually here to pick up Peter Parker. 

“Right over here,” Janice said standing up. “He’s been in there for about 30 minutes on his own, Mr. Stark. He seems to be having a hard time with sound and light right now.”

Tony Stark returned the smile before opening the door and sticking his head in the room. “Hey, Pete.”

Janice was about to tell him she doubted Peter would be up for talking when the teen’s voice came floating into the room. “Mr. Stark?”

Tony walked into the room, leaving the light off, and made his way over to the bed. Janice stood in the door frame, she felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but she also had to make sure her student was okay. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said. For the first time since he came into the office, Janice saw Peter’s eyes open. He was squinting but the second he saw the man standing by the bed, the tension visibly drained from him. “I’m here to take you home, okay?”

Peter’s response was lost in a soft sound. Tony looked over at her. “Can I take him?”

“Of course,” she said, “you can take him. You just need to sign him out, okay?”

He nodded but before he could get Peter up, Janice caught the time on the clock. “Wait,” she said, still trying to talk softly. “The bell is going to ring in about 10 minutes. You should wait here until after the bell and the hallway is empty.”  
She didn’t know how many students would freak out if they saw Tony Stark in the building and she wanted to save Peter any embarrassment or more pain caused by the sounds of students.

“Good idea,” Tony said and then, in a move that surprised Janice, he went to sit on the bed alongside Peter. He slowly lifted the kid’s head and Peter seemed to know exactly what was happening. A moment later, Tony was sitting on the bed with Peter’s head in his lap. His hands immediately went into Peter’s hair, like he’d done it a million times before. He caught her gaze and smiled.

Janice had a moment of confusion, she didn’t think Tony Stark had a kid. She didn’t think Tony Stark was capable of handling a child, from what she knew of him, it didn't seem that way. Maybe Peter was the result of a one night stand? She didn’t know the boy too well, he’d only come to see her a handful of times. She must have been staring because Tony cleared his throat slightly. “He’s my intern,” he said to her, which really didn’t answer any questions.

“Oh,” she said simply and then turned to leave the door frame, slowly closing the door behind her. She sat back at her desk, just as the bell rang and then waited a good 10 minutes before going back to the door.

When she opened it, the two were in the same position as before and now Peter was sporting a pair of sunglasses that made him look a lot like Tony. The more she looked at the two, the more they could be father and son. Peter’s body language had changed drastically, he looked much more relaxed, as if he was just dozing off, a big improvement from the rigid posture he had walking in. 

“It’s safe to come out now,” she announced. Tony patted Peter on top of his head and the kid sat up slowly. Janice watched as Tony hopped down from the bed and waited for Peter to do the same. He put his hands on Peter’s shoulders as he directed him towards the door. She couldn’t be sure but she thought that Peter’s eyes were still closed.

Janice went back to her desk and opened up the logbook, pointing to an empty line. “Go ahead and put his name, the time, and then sign your name next to it.”

“Sure, sure,” Stark replied a bit flippant. He mumbled something that sounded like, “the things I do for you, kid” before scribbling on the signout sheet. “Are we good?”

“Yes, thank you for picking him up Mr. Stark.”

He flashed Janice a grin, the same one she’d seen plastered on magazine covers. He put a hand on Peter’s back, as he guided the boy towards the door. 

Huh, she thought as she watched them leave, maybe Tony Stark was father material after all.

2

Roger Harrington liked to think he was pretty good at taking charge of things and being a leader. He was a teacher, mentor, leader for the Academic Decathlon team, and an all-around good support system for his students. He felt as if he was a man prepared for anything.

Anything except the meltdown that Peter Parker appeared to be having at their Academic Decathlon practice. 

Someone had dropped one of their books on the floor, making a very loud sound amid the quiet room. Then suddenly, Peter yelped, jumped out of his seat, and started to back himself in a corner.

Things happened very quickly after that. Michelle Jones was up and out of her seat just as fast as Peter was, rushing to his side. Ned Leeds started making the other kids, most of which also started to get up, leave the gym. Betty Brant and Cindy Moon were trying to break free of Ned’s corralling but he was successful in getting them out. 

Roger just stood there, a little confused and a whole lot worried. It took him half a second to realize Michelle had started yelling to him about “calling someone”. Roger blinked a few times at the now pretty empty gym, a little unsure as to who he was supposed to be contacting. 

“Call Mr. Stark,” Ned said, he appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

“Tony Stark?” Roger asked, his confusion growing by the second.

“It's his emergency contact, he'll know what to do.”

Roger’s eyes narrowed a little but then Michelle was calling out. “I just messaged him, he’ll be here in ten minutes. Mr. Harrington, can you go meet him at the front door? God knows he’ll burst through the damn window if he doesn’t get let in.”

She was still crouching next to Peter, who was holding his head in his hand. She wasn’t touching him but instead hovering her hand over his shoulder. He couldn’t hear what Peter was saying, but he could tell he was murmuring something under his breath. Ned was on his knees next to Peter, actually touching him and speaking softly back at the boy. 

Roger hesitated but then moved out of the classroom and towards the front door. He was moving mostly on autopilot now, vaguely aware of the fact that he was waiting for Tony Stark to come to Midtown.

When he arrived Tony Stark was already at the front door, walking out of his Iron Man suit. All Roger could do was stare, like an idiot. He knew Peter had an internship there, but this was not internship related duties. He pushed open the door and Tony Stark walked straight in. “Where?”

“Uh, this way, sir.” Roger led the way back to the gym, Tony Stark hot on his heels. When he arrived he rushed past him and dropped to his knees in front of Peter. His friends already cleared out of the way. Roger walked a little closer, feeling as if he should be monitoring the situation. Peter was still his responsibility, still his student. 

“Hey kid,” Tony Stark said to the boy. “You’re alright. You’re safe, okay? I’m here.”

Roger could hear Peter’s voice, but it was very soft. After a moment he looked up at Tony Stark, with red and puffy eyes.

“Ten things you can hear kiddo,” Tony Stark said to Peter and Roger suddenly recognized exactly what was happening. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner, this was something he should have been on top of.

“Panic attack,” Michelle suddenly said. “He gets them sometimes.” She appeared alongside him with Ned too. Roger almost jumped at the sound of her voice, he didn’t notice they came over to him.

He would have never thought Peter could suffer from them and even more so that Tony Stark would fly an Iron Man suit over just to comfort the kid. He knew Peter didn’t always have the easiest life, with his parents and uncle, he always seemed to find himself in some terrible situations. He thought getting the Stark Internship would be great for the kid, something he could use to further his education but the relationship seemed to go much deeper than that. 

Roger had seen Tony Stark in person one other time, at a charity event he’d gone to with Bruce Banner a long time ago. That Tony Stark was loud and flashy, he drew in all the attention around him and he seemed to bask in it. But this Tony Stark, the one holding Peter’s hand in his own, this was a completely different person. He was quiet and soft, and well, gentle. 

It seemed so out of the ordinary and yet, at the same time, the moment seemed so natural.

Tony Stark was eventually able to stand Peter up and pull him into a hug. Peter clung to him, arms squeezing so hard, he thought he saw Tony Stark wince a little. When they parted, he caught a look at Peter’s face, it made Roger’s heart sink, he wasn't panicking anymore but the kid was clearly exhausted and still feeling some type of distress.

Tony Stark turned to the group. “I’m taking him home,” he waved his hand at Roger as they both stood up. “I’m sure you can sign him out or whatever? Right?”

“Uh,” Roger said, a little bit behind on the uptake still. “Sure, yeah I can do that.”

Peter mumbled a meek, “Thank you, sorry” as Tony Stark escorted them out of the room. He had his arm firmly wrapped around the kid’s shoulder, pulling him into his side.

“Good job guys. I already called May, I’m going to take Peter to the Tower for tonight,” he said to Michelle and Ned. “Come over tomorrow night, we’ll have a movie night.”

Michelle and Ned both nodded and said something to both Tony Stark and Peter. Roger was still trying to process the idea that those kids go to Tony Stark’s house for a movie night. 

When they left, Roger looked at the two remaining students. 

Roger had a lot of questions, but the one that managed to slip out was, “Tony Stark is his emergency contact?” 

3

Judith Brownwall sat at her desk in Midtown’s administration office, phone dangling in her hand as the call connected to a voicemail yet again. She eyed the young boy who sat in one of the empty seats. He held a small ice pack to his eye, as he sat quietly. It was already looking a lot better then it had been when he first walked in and took a seat. She put the phone down on the receiver and then went back to his paperwork looking for a second contact number.

She had tried his Mom first, a May Parker, but she didn’t answer.

“Your Mom hasn’t picked up,” Judith called out to the boy. 

He shot his head up and shrugged. “Sorry, she’s usually really busy at work.”

Judith sighed, she knew the type. Sometimes she’d have to call parents three or four times before they picked up. Oftentimes kids would have to spend almost an hour or more waiting to be taken home. 

“I can call your other contact,” she said to him, she could see the boy's eyes widen.

“Uh, no,” he said quickly, “it’s okay, I can wait for May.”

Judith frowned, why wouldn’t he want her to call? She wondered if it was a stepfather, he didn’t have the same last name. When she saw the name, she let out a little giggle. “Tony Stark? That’s fun! I wonder if he likes sharing a name with Iron Man!”

The boy didn’t look too enthusiastic but Judith made the call anyway. She dialed and after two rings, a voice picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Judith Brownwall calling from Midtown School of Science and Technology. I’m looking for Tony Stark? This is in regards to,” she had to look down to see the boy’s name, “Peter Parker.”

“Is he okay?” The voice said on the other line, he sounded very worried. 

“Yes, he’s fine. There was a minor altercation but Peter is unharmed, however, we’d like to send him home for the day, if you can come to pick him up.”

She heard a few odd noises coming from the other end of the line but no one talking. “Hello?”

“Yes, yes, sorry. I will be there in 20.” The voice on the other end hung up the phone. Judith smiled and looked out to Peter. “Don’t worry your Dad is on his way.”

She could have sworn she heard the boy groan, she just assumed his eye was hurting him.

When Tony Stark came into the office, Judith couldn’t help the small gasp that came out of her mouth. She didn’t think Tony Stark would be the same Tony Stark she had just called. She gaped at him, had to remind herself to close her mouth as he walked up to the desk. 

He was just as handsome as he was on TV, maybe even more so. He was wearing those signature glasses she always saw pictures of him in. He looked so casual too, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. There were smudges of black on his fingers and when he got close to the desk, there was a strong smell of motor oil. Judith was pretty sure her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

“Hi,” she said a little breathlessly. She’d never met an actual superhero before, heck she’d never even met anyone famous before.

“Hi, I’m here for Peter Parker,” he said, giving her a very radiant smile, she could feel the blush coloring her cheeks. She had to pull herself together, she couldn’t embarrass herself like this.

“I’m here Mr. Stark,” Peter answered from his seat. All Judith could do was nod her head as Tony Stark walked over to the boy. She didn’t know Peter Parker very well, he didn’t come into the office too often but she would have certainly known if he was Tony Stark’s son, wouldn’t she? Unless he was a secret love child maybe? Peter didn’t have a father listed on his record, just May Parker and Tony Stark, they could be trying to keep things on the down-low. 

She couldn’t help but grin as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and leaned down. It was such a perfect fatherly pose. “What happened, kid?”

“Nothing.”

“A black eye doesn’t look like nothing.”

Judith’s heart melted a little, there was no way this wasn’t Tony Stark’s secret love child. If she could, she’d take a picture but she was at work. And a professional. She pretended to be busy with paperwork but kept listening. She was the only one in the office close enough to hear anything, she should at least make sure nothing was wrong. 

“Stupid kid was being a jerk to Ned. I didn’t want to fight him but he was gonna punch, Ned. I got in the way instead.”

“Did you fight back?”

She could hear Peter snort. “No, the kid punched me and then ran away. He’s in trouble, I just get to go home.”

A second later Tony Stark was standing at her desk again, all smiles, with Peter, tucked into his side. It was the cutest thing she’d ever seen in her life, the boy fit perfectly against his side. “Can I take him now?”

“Oh yes,” Judith said, trying to remember what she had to do. She fiddled with the sign-out sheet for a moment before putting it in front of Tony Stark, along with a pen. “Just put his information down and then sign it. Peter isn’t in any trouble, he can come back to school tomorrow.”

Tony Stark jotted down the information and then signed the paper with a little flourish. Judith couldn’t contain her smile even if he tried. She almost asked for an autograph, but she had to remain professional about this. 

“Come on kid, let’s go get some ice cream.”

“I’m not 5, Mr. Stark,” Peter answered, Judith almost cooed at them.

“Does that mean you don’t want ice cream?” Tony Stark questioned as they started to leave.

“No,” she heard Peter reply before they were gone and out of the office.

Judith made sure they were far enough away before she quickly grabbed her phone, her friends were never going to believe what just happened. 

4

Not a lot of things take Raymond Meyers by surprise. He lived in a world where there were aliens, magic, and superheroes, not to mention spending half of his life working in the education field. Between enhanced people and teenagers, he’d pretty much seen it all. 

What did surprise him, was Tony Stark walking into his office.

He stood when Stark appeared at the door. “Mr. Stark,” he said in a voice he hoped came out authoritative and not a question.

“In the flesh,” Stark said and then looked at the boy sitting in front of Raymond’s desk. In the surprise appearance by Tony Stark, he’d forgotten Peter Parker was sitting there. He’d been so quiet too, patiently waiting for his guardian to come to sit. “What did my favorite young adult do now?”

It took Raymond a second to realize he was referring to Parker. “Oh, you’re here for Parker?”

Stark walked into the room and flopped down in the chair next to Peter. “Of course, he’s my intern.”

Raymond raised his eyebrow, that really didn’t answer his question, but he abruptly sat down. He was ready to tell Parker’s parents about his actions, but seeing Stark threw him off his game a little.

He cleared his throat to gain time. “I’ve requested this meeting,” he started and then gained back his footing. “Because Mr. Parker was caught today attempting to sneak out of school in the middle of his school day.”

Stark looked over at Parker, who at least had the decency to shrug. Stark narrowed his eyes, Parker hunched his shoulders but didn’t look away from Stark. Parker then made a hand motion, holding two fingers to the palm of his hand. Stark frowned and shook his head hastily, Peter responded by doing the hand gesture again this time a little more aggressively. 

Raymond quickly realized they were having a silent conversation.

He cleared his throat again, they both looked over at him, a little startled as if they both forgot they weren’t alone. “While normally we’d give him a detention, this isn’t the first time Mr. Parker here has left school early and without being allowed. We’re pretty tolerant with students, especially Mr. Parker but we can’t have him coming and going whenever he pleases.”

“I’m sure Pete here had a good reason, didn’t you?” Stark asked him, he had an amused look on his face, as if whatever answer Parker gave was going to be worth a laugh.

Parker looked annoyed and embarrassed. “Internship..,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me, Mr. Parker?” Raymond asked, a little surprised. When Parker was first brought in, he hadn’t offered an excuse, rather shrugged off the whole thing. He had a hard time believing Parker was in with a bad crowd but he’d seen good kids end up down bad paths before. He knew that Parker was bullied a little, he had assumed something happened and the kid wanted out. 

Parker and Stark looked at one another and shared what seemed to be another silent conversation before Stark sighed and looked back to Raymond. “Peter has an internship with Stark Industries and was under the impression I needed his assistance with something today.”

“I hope that you weren’t encouraging him to leave school, Mr. Stark.”

“Of course not,” Stark answered, he gave Parker another look before turning back to Raymond. “Sometimes Peter jumps the gun just a little bit with these things. He’s an excitable teenager, you know? I can assure you that I did not encourage Pete to leave school early, in fact, I only encouraged him to stay here.”

Raymond didn’t know if he truly believed anything Stark was saying. It sounded real, but he couldn't help but to feel like he was missing a very key item. He usually had a good read on someone, but Parker was always a bit of an enigma and now seeing him with Stark, it was even more of a mystery. 

He cleared his throat. “I hope you understand, Mr. Parker, that you can’t leave school without permission, no matter how important this internship maybe.”

“Yes, Mr. Meyers, I understand.”

“Well then,” Stark said with a devilish looking grin. “Is that all? Is Peter free to return to class or?”

“I’m afraid,” Raymond said, putting on his best authoritative voice. He wasn’t about to let Tony Stark steamroll him. “Mr. Parker is getting detention for 2 weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Parker moaned, hanging his head down. “I’ve got…” he trailed and then shrugged, “the internship after school.”

“That’s fair,” Stark answered to Raymond’s surprise, he suspected the man to bargain down the detention. Instead, he turned his head to Parker. “Kid, you messed up, gotta face those consequences and sometimes that means not getting a chance to do your internship.”

Parker mumbled something that Raymond couldn’t catch, but Stark heard it. “Yeah, I get it but you know the rules.”

Parker looked up at Raymond. “Sorry, Mr. Meyers.”

Raymond looked between the two sitting in front of him. “Thank you, Mr. Parker, you may go back to class now. Mr. Stark, thank you for coming down.”

Both of them stood up, Raymond extended his hand out for Mr. Stark to shake, which he did. He watched as both walked out of the room, Stark reached over and ruffled Parker’s hair as they walked on. 

5

Jim Morita sat at his desk, papers sitting neatly in front of him. In front of him, Peter Parker sat alongside, surprisingly, Tony Stark. He knew Peter had an internship at Stark Industries, but seeing Tony Stark’s contact information on Peter’s file had been quite a shock. He was even more amazed when the man showed up instead of Peter’s Aunt. He didn’t think bosses usually showed up at their intern’s school meetings.

“Peter,” Jim started, “if you’re more comfortable with your Aunt, we can reschedule for another time.”

“Nonsense,” Tony said, speaking before Peter could. “She’s a very busy woman, I, on the other hand, have all the time in the world.”

Jim kept eye contact with Peter, who just nodded. “It’s fine, I’m sure he would show up anyway…” 

Tony gave a very smug grin to both Peter and then to Jim. 

“Alright,” Jim said, he looked down to one of the papers sitting in front of him. “I’m assuming you’re wondering why I’ve called this meeting.” He paused as the two across from him nodded. 

“Peter’s grades this semester have been outstanding and while there have been a few minor disciplinary issues, he’s proven a capable student when he attends classes.” He paused, mostly for a bit of dramatic effect. “With that said, every semester we like to recognize students who go above and beyond academically, and this year, you’ve been selected as the reward recipient.”

“I won something? You mean I’m not in trouble?” Peter asked a hint of disbelief and amusement in his voice. 

“Why, is there something bad you’ve done recently?” Jim asked, partially kidding but also worried. Peter tended to get into trouble, it was almost like it followed the kid around.

Peter shook his head while Tony continued to look very smug and, well, like a proud parent. “See, Pete, staying in school and paying attention occasionally works out for the best.”

“Wow, thank you, Principal Morita,” Peter said as Tony reached over and ruffled the top of his head. Peter tried to duck away, but Tony was successful in messing up the kid’s hair. 

“You’ve got to keep this up, Peter. We all want you to succeed here and you’ve proven just how capable you are at doing it. You’ll be getting a reward certificate that we will present to you at our next assembly.”

Jim noticed the sudden blush on Peter’s face, he gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to give a speech for anything. You’ll just be called up, handed the certificate and then you can go back off into the crowd.”

“I guess,” Peter said softly, Jim knew the kid wasn’t a fan of any kind of extra attention. 

“Oh come on, Pete. It’s about time everyone knows just how smart you are!” Tony exclaimed and then looked at Jim. “Can I come to the assembly?”

“Absolutely not,” Peter answered, in a stern voice. It took Jim by surprise when Tony didn’t even acknowledge him, instead kept looking at Jim for an answer.

“Uh, we unusually do allow the parents to attend,” Jim said suddenly a bit off guard. He knew Peter didn’t have a Mom or a Dad, but he knew he had a family who cared for him. Maybe Tony Stark was taking the role of Peter’s father? Who was Jim to deny the man if he wanted to help raise the kid. Peter was certainly smart enough to follow in Tonys’ footsteps.

Tony gave Peter a triumphant grin. “You better believe I’ll be there!”  
Peter gave Jim a very worried look but seemed to give in to the situation. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. Just don’t embarrass me or anything.”

“Can we bring signs?” Tony asked.

“Well,” Jim said with a chuckle to his voice, Tony Stark was most definitely boarding into embarrassing Dad territory. “We don’t encourage it. This is just a small ceremony, nothing fancy.”

“Can it be fancy?” Tony asked, a wide grin on his face. Peter actually moaned, loudly. It made Jim laugh despite his best efforts. 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The whole scene before him reminded Jim of a family sitcom, the ever embarrassed and long-suffering kid with an overzealous helicopter parent with good intentions. This one just happened to star an orphan and a superhero.

Jim would watch it, he realized.

Tony let out an exaggerated sigh as if he was the one being inconvenienced. “Fine, fine. Just please remember to invite me to this, okay?”

“Fine,” Peter relented and then. “Are we done now? I have homework.”

Jim grinned, he didn’t realize how much he liked Tony Stark until this moment. His utter excitement for Peter was contagious in the best way possible. “Yes, Peter you’re free to go.” 

Jim stood up as Tony and Peter did, Tony reached out and shook his head. “Nice meeting you Jim.”

“You too, Mr. Stark.”

They exited without another word, Tony put his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they left. 

+1 

May Parker was never really fond of parent/teacher conferences, both as a student and as a parent. At least with Peter, it was usually pretty painless. Most teachers would just gush about how smart and well behaved he was. Peter didn’t seem all that fond of them either, his’s face and tips of his ears would go all red and he’d try his best to hide from the praise.

He never wanted it to be a big deal, so May never treated it as such.

Peter had been acting more nervous than usual when they pulled into the school’s parking lot. He was jittery, hands moving constantly through his hair, or fingers drumming against his knee. 

“Relax,” May said to him as he parked. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

“Um,” Peter said, “I haven’t been, you know, the best student this year and stuff, so I’m not sure how great this will be.”

“Peter,” May reached out her hand to stop his movement. “It doesn’t matter what the teachers say. I know you’re a good kid, you’ve just gotta work on the whole separating, well, superhero stuff from your schoolwork. You got an award this semester for your academic performance, that speaks volumes.”

Peter nodded and looked at her with a reassuring smile that didn’t quiet his eyes. May knew he’d been stressed out lately, so she gave him a break.

They walked into the school and started down toward Peter’s first-period class. They were pretty close to the room when Peter stopped in his tracks. “Oh no,” he said softly.

May froze too when Peter thought something was wrong, it usually was. “What is it?”

Peter turned on his heels, and May did as well. When she caught sight of what Peter saw, she burst out into laughter.

Strolling down the hallway in all of his genius, philanthropist, billionaire, superhero glory, was Tony Stark. 

“No, Mr. Stark,” Peter started right away before the man stopped walking. “May’s here, you didn’t need to be here.”

“Too bad, kid. As your emergency contact, I’m very invested in your education.”

Peter might not have read through the lines, but May certainly did. “But this isn’t even a situation for my emergency contact!” Peter let out an actual whine. It amused May to no end how utterly unhappy Peter sounded right now. This was the same kid who wore an Iron Mask for months and never left the house without his Iron Man action figure. And now, here he was, actively wishing his childhood hero would go away.

Peter turned to May, but she couldn’t help but giggle some more. “He does have a point, baby. He has been here a lot lately, it’s only fair that he gets to come to this too.”

“May,” Peter said very sternly. “This is a betrayal, complete and utter betrayal.”

“Come on kid,” Tony said, he slung his arm over Peter’s shoulder, he seemed to relax a fraction but still looked rather annoyed. “Honestly, this is going to be far worse for me than it’ll be for you. I have to listen to people talk, you know how much I hate listening to people talk.”

She wasn’t always Tony’s biggest fan, but he clearly cared a lot about Peter. He had started to step up the whole mentorship game recently and it was actually kind of nice. He wasn’t replacing Ben or Richard for that matter, instead, he seemed to be carving his place in their lives. He didn’t even try to take over anything, didn’t push May out of it, instead he made sure she was a part of everything and kept her in the loop on all things Spider-man related. 

It was good for Peter, she knew, and maybe even a little good for herself. Peter Parker wasn’t a handful, not really, but Spider-man was. It was nice to have someone else in her corner again, someone who could watch Peter when she couldn’t, someone who would always, without a doubt come to his rescue when he needed it. 

Someone to always be in Peter’s corner, emergency contact for all things Peter Parker related. 

Peter seemed to have given up on Tony leaving, instead allowed Tony to grab his shoulder and pull him in for a side hug. She was surprised when Tony’s other arm snaked around her shoulder and he squeezed her into his side. 

“Alright Parker family, let’s go hear how wonderful our little Peteypie is.”

May smiled, it might be a little odd but the three of them, they were definitely a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write 5 and 1’s I often write extra moments, just so I have some stuff to choose from. Since this fic is seemingly well loved, I thought I’d share the extra ones that I didn’t include. I hope these don’t lessen anyone’s enjoyment of the original fic! 
> 
> Think of this as an early holiday present!

7.

Colleen Grady sat behind her desk, Peter Parker’s profile pulled up on her screen and ready, two copies of his current checkout list stapled together and neatly sitting on her desk. Peter Parker sat across from her, his phone resting on the top of his knee. Colleen wasn’t about to smile at him, she needed him to take this whole thing seriously since he didn’t seem to care what happened to the several library books he’d lost this year.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said into the silence. “I can call my Aunt and see if she can make it instead.”

Colleen eyed him. There was no way she was going to let him go. She already had three other meetings canceled by Peter in the last two months. She wondered if he was too embarrassed to let his guardian know just how much he owed in fines. 

“I have all the time in the world,” Colleen lied. She had many, many things to get done before she could head home but this was very much one of the things she had to get done. 

Peter nervously smiled and then a second later, the doors to the library opened. Colleen looked over at the man who’d just walked in. He was tall, wearing jeans, a tee-shirt and some kind of sports jacket. Most annoyingly he had sunglasses on not only on an overcast day but also inside. The man took sight of the two and made his way over. 

She didn’t stand to greet the man, instead, she gave him a sharp smile and gestured to the chair as he arrived. “Please, sit. We’ve been waiting for you, Mr. Parker,” she addressed the man who sat down but he didn’t seem to think she was talking to him.

She kept her eyes locked on the man. Was he Peter’s father? Uncle? She didn’t know. He just looked a little confused before he reached up and took off his glasses and flashed her a smile that he probably thought was disarming but Colleen wasn’t one to easily fall for that sort of thing. “Oh, me?”

“Uh, this is Mr. Stark,” Peter jumped in. “He’s my... uh, boss?”

“Your boss is your emergency contact?” Colleen asked at the same time Mr. Stark said. “Boss? Really Pete? I think I deserve a little better of a title than that.”

Peter didn’t look like he knew who to address, so Colleen jumped in instead. She didn’t really care who the man was, as long as he was responsible for Peter and his fines.

“Mr. Stark,” Colleen corrected. She handed both him and Peter copies of the stapled papers. “I called this meeting to discuss Peter’s overdue fines which are currently at $215.”

“Really?” Peter said in a squeak, looking surprised, which he most definitely shouldn’t. “I didn’t realize it got that bad.”

“You don’t know who I am?” Mr. Stark interjected, sounding a little hysterical. Colleen turned her head and took a good look at the man. “Tony,” he said. “I’m Tony Stark.”

Colleen squinted at him, he did look familiar but she really didn’t have time for egos, Peter had over $200 worth of overdue and missing library books. That was more important than knowing who some guy was. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said sharply, he glared at the man, Colleen could feel his pain. She knew this man for only a few minutes and he was already exasperating. 

Before she could reply, the man waved his hand dismissively. “Right, sorry, this isn’t about me. So, Peter’s lost some books?”

“Some books?” Colleen said sharply right back at him, trying to keep her composure. “Peter has lost over $200 worth of library books, not to mention the $140 in damaged material he’s returned this year.” Mr. Stark had the gall to smirk, Peter at least had the decency to look miserable about it. “This is no laughing matter, Mr. Stark. Do you know how little a school’s library budget is? I have to weigh the cost of repurchasing each book that Peter here has carelessly lost over the year. Quite frankly, both of your cavalier attitudes are astonishing.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Grady,” Mr. Parker said very softly. “I didn’t realize I had lost so many of them. I promise I won’t ever do it again and whatever I have to do to repay the library I will.”

“I still can not understand how it is that you continually misplace these library books. I’m seriously considering revoking your library card privileges for the next semester. And you can repay the library by either returning these books or paying your overdue fines.”

Mr. Stark snorted and Peter shot him a look that Colleen could be proud of. “Mr. Stark,” Peter said in a whine. “She’s right, I’ve been uh, losing books a lot lately.” He turned to face Colleen again. “My backpacks keep getting stolen, Mrs. Grady. I know that’s not a good excuse and I should take extra care of my things but uh,” he faltered, “sometimes things happen.”

Colleen wasn’t thrilled with his explanation. “You need to learn to have better responsibility, especially when you are taking things that don’t belong to you.”

Mr. Stark snorted again. “Sorry,” he said quickly when Colleen rounded on him. “But Pete is a very responsible kid, really. And listen, I’ll pay you whatever you need to take care of this. I’ll replace all the books the kid’s lost and damaged and hell, I’ll throw in an extra couple thousand too, okay? Just don’t revoke the nerd’s library card, he actually really likes libraries.”

“A couple of thousand?” Colleen asked before she could help herself. She was lucky to get the kid’s parents to pay for half the lost or damaged items most of the time. She had to nickel and dime as much as she could to replace them, sometimes even funding it with her paycheck.

“You really don’t know who I am? Tony Stark? Avenger? Iron Man? Have you been outside in the last like 20 years? I can easily afford to pay his dues and buy new books on top of that.”

“Mr. Stark,” Mr. Parker cut in, he was sounding a little more desperate. He reached over and placed both of his hands on Mr. Stark’s arm. The man immediately stopped and turned to the boy next to him. They shared a very interesting look between the two of them that seemed to visibly relax both of them, Colleen even felt a little less hot-headed.

“Fine, fine,” Mr. Stark continued. “Not about me, right. It’s just, really?”

Of course, she knew who Tony Stark was, she just didn’t recognize the man. She didn’t pay much attention to the celebrity and superhero world. She certainly didn’t think Iron Man took care of paying for some teenager’s overdue library books.

“No, it’s not,” Colleen agreed. “I know who you are, Mr. Stark. I just want to make sure you are going to pay Peter’s overdue fines. If you couldn’t tell I take this very seriously.”

That seemed to give Mr. Stark what he wanted and he offered Colleen another disarming smile. “I’m very serious about Peter’s education and that also means his library fines. I don’t usually carry around uh, check or anything but my office can send you one shortly.”

Colleen nodded, she’d take it but it seemed that Peter wasn’t too happy with it because he interjected with a frown. “Mr. Stark, I don’t need you to pay my overdue fines. It’s my fault, I can do it.”

“Kid,” Mr. Stark said, turning back to Peter. “It’s not a big deal, it’s,” he turned back to Colleen, “no offense,” and then back to Peter, “chump change for me. Won’t make a dent.”

“It’s not the point,” Peter said stiffly, his face flushed a little and Colleen felt a little bad about the whole thing. She knew Peter was attending the school on a scholarship and she could sympathize with his plight. He clearly didn’t want Mr. Stark to pay for anything on his behalf, despite the man’s billion dollars.

She usually threw students a bone when she could, especially when she knew they couldn’t afford to pay their fines. “Peter,” she said and both men turned to her. “If you’re willing, I will cut down the fines if you agree to come in and shelve books for the next month.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “But that doesn’t pay back what I owe in money, Mrs. Grady. I’d rather make sure you have the money. I can’t pay it back all at once, but can we work out a deal? I’ll still come in and shelve books for as long as you need me to.”

“Kid,” Mr. Stark cut in before Colleen could. “I can easily pay the fines and you have your internship remember?”

“Yeah,” Peter responded. “But Mrs. Grady is right, I have to be responsible for this.”

Mr. Stark looked proudly at him for a moment, a little more proud than a boss would have of his employee. “Let me pay the fines and you can still put books away. Best of both worlds.”

“Only if you let me pay you back,” Peter said. “No matter how long it takes.”

Mr. Stark smiled at Peter, it wasn't the disarming one he presented to Colleen, this one was fond and full of pride. Her original assessment of Mr. Stark still stayed firmly in the annoying person category but it was clear that he cared about Peter and respected the kid’s choices.

They both turned to Colleen again, almost as if they were presenting her with their compromise, even though she heard the entire conversation. “Mr. Stark will pay the fines, but I’ll come in after school to shelve books if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Colleen answered. “We can work out a schedule next week, okay? Just come after your last class on Monday.” Peter nodded and she turned to Mr. Stark. “Thank you for coming in Mr. Stark. I should be expecting your check soon?”

“Absolutely,” Mr. Stark answered, he stood up and offered a hand for Colleen to shake, which she took. Peter got up too and nodded at her too. “Come on Pete, let’s go get some dinner.”

The two headed out of her library, it was quiet enough (as it should be) for her to hear what Mr. Stark said to Peter as they left. “I’m proud of you kid, for wanting to handle this on your own. You don’t need to feel so embarrassed when I offer to pay for things. This is important to you and that makes it important to me.”

She couldn’t hear what Peter said in response, but it made Mr. Stark threw his arm around Peter’s shoulder before they left the room.

Colleen sat, a little stunned from the events. She turned to her computer, opening a new browser window, her fingers hovering over the keyboard for a moment before she typed her question in.

_ Does Tony Stark have a son? _

8.

A knock on the door took Randall Lowengrin away from the paper he’d been grading. He looked up to see Peter Parker standing idly by the door. He looked nervous and Randall cleared his throat. “Come in, Mr. Parker. Is your guardian with you?”

“He should be here shortly,” Parker said as he walked in and took a seat in one of the front row chairs. It wasn’t his usual seat and he looked a little awkward sitting there. It was clear he knew he was in trouble, Randall couldn't help the grin on his face. He liked watching kids squirm sometimes, especially when they were guilty. “Sorry,” Parker said, seeing the grin on his face. “He isn’t usually this late.”

Randall made a scene about looking at the clock on the wall before looking back at Parker. “I see lateness runs in the family.” 

Parker’s face blushed like it usually did when he was feeling embarrassed. Randall kept the grin on his face and Parker didn’t say anything else. Instead, he seemed to try to look anywhere in the room except at Randall himself. 

Good, the kid was equally embarrassed and nervous.

Just when Randall was about to make another quip about being late, Tony Freakin’ Stark burst into the room so suddenly that Randall nearly jumped out of his skin. Tony Stark looked directly at Parker, which was just bizarre. Parker didn’t look all that surprised at seeing Tony Freakin’ Stark standing in the classroom. He looked a little relieved at the sight of the Avenger. 

Tony Freakin’ Stark looked at Randall and suddenly, he completely forgot what he was doing. It was like every coherent thought in his brain packed its bags and moved out of the county. He blinked at the world-renowned genius inventor a few times, hoping his brain would reboot a little quicker.

Tony Freakin’ Stark didn’t wait for him to come back online, instead, he started talking a mile a minute. “What is this I hear about you accusing my intern of plagiarism? That’s the most obscure thing I’ve ever heard. He would never, ever do something like that. I don’t know what I have to do to prove his innocence, but I’ve got the best set of lawyers on the planet.”

“Your intern?” Randall managed only halfway back to his normal tone. Parker made a very loud distressing sound from his spot.

Tony Freakin’ Stark pointed a finger towards Parker, who had lowered his head down onto the desk in a clear sign of defeat. “Peter Parker. The genius you accused of plagiarism.”

“Yes well,” Randall finally started getting back on track. His brain came back online and he composed himself again. “The report he turned in on article intelligence was far behind what a student could have done, with all due respect. There’s no way Peter had access to that kind of technology to test his theories. I can’t just have students making things up. He didn’t cite many of his sources, instead made wild claims that with no evidence to back them up.”

Did Parker really sum Tony Freakin’ Stark, Iron Man to defend him against plagiarism? How ridiculous was that?

Tony Freakin’ Stark looked at him like he was stupid and boy did Randall dislike that feeling. He was not stupid, he was genius in his own right. “You do realize this is a STEAM school correct?” He asked, his voice dripping in ill contempt.

“Mr. Stark,” a whiny voice emerged from Parker, who was finally looking back up. “Don’t be mean. Mr. Lowngrin’s right, I had access to technology that no other student did. He had every right to be suspicious. I wasn’t thinking when I wrote the paper, I was just so excited to talk about Karen.”

“Karen?” Randall questioned, he was very lost again.

“It’s my uh,” Parker hesitated and looked to Tony Freakin’ Stark as if he was asking permission of some sort. Tony shrugged and waved a hand, looking exasperated. “It’s my personal AI. Mr. Stark made her for me and uh, I work on her sometimes. That’s the AI I was basing my theories on in the paper. I should have made that more clear and that’s my fault.”

Randall was back to being offline but he was rebooting quicker. How the hell did Parker have his AI? Not only that but one designed by Tony Freakin’ Stark?

“Still,” Randall pushed. “The types of things you talk about are far beyond what’s available right now. I still fail to see how most of this paper isn’t either stolen or made up fantasy, Parker.”

“He’s a genius!” Tony Freakin’ Stark jumped in, so loud that Randall and Parker flinched a little. Tony Stark waved his hand towards the student. “My kid’s a genius! You should know that! I haven’t even read that paper but I’m sure it blows even my ideas out of the water. He’d worked very hard on Karen and he has every reason to be proud of her and to show her off. If you’re so concerned, gimmie the paper, I’ll grade it right now.”

Parker turned a very dark shade of red, almost as red as Randall figured he was right now. He never had this happen before. Usually, when kids lied on papers, they came clean the second a parent got involved. Randall quickly realized he was up against an actual legit superhero when it came to this. No wonder Parker asked Iron Man to come to defend him. There was no fighting against Tony Freakin’ Stark.

“Uh,” Randall got out and before Tony Freakin’ Stark could suit up and take him out, Parker was talking again. “I'm sorry Mr. Lowengrin if you’d like me to rewrite the paper without Karen, I will.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Tony Freakin’ Stark said sternly. 

“Mr. Stark,” Parker replied, he finally turned to the superhero that came storming into his rescue. “It’s not worth getting upset over. I should have explained myself better in the paper, I just didn’t have a lot of time this week. I wrote it in like an hour before class.”

Parker looked sheepishly at Randall, whose brain was stalling again. There was no way Parker wrote the paper in an hour, especially the morning it was due. That was the most unrealistic thing Randall had heard so far. 

“Pete,” Tony Freakin’ Stark said in an exasperated tone as if he’d had to say this several times to Parker before. “If you’re behind on classes you gotta say something, kid. We’ll make time for your homework, you know that’s more important than,” he stopped suddenly, “then the internship.”

“I know Mr. Stark,” Parker answered. Suddenly Randall felt very, very out of place in his classroom. “I just wanted to show you and May that I can handle school and… the internship. That I’m good enough to do both. It’s not like I’m failing or anything, it’s just like a few papers.”

“Aw, Pete,” Tony Freakin’ Stark walked over to Parker’s desk and ruffled his hair with an intense level of affection. “I know you’re good enough, kid. You’ll always be good enough for me and May. You don’t have to prove anything to us.”

Randall cleared his throat, he was very quickly losing control of the situation and he didn’t like that at all. “The paper?”

Both of them turned onto Randall as if they’d forgotten he was standing there. He cleared his throat again, desperate to get the situation back on track. “While I understand you might have advanced technology available to you, it still doesn’t square up Parker’s paper,” he paused and it looked as if Tony Freakin’ Stark was going to jump in but Randall kept talking. “Since this is Parker’s first offense, I’m willing to compromise.”

Tony Freakin’ Stark snorted at him and felt bad suddenly. God, this was unfair. He was just a teacher, he had no standing against Iron Man. “If Parker can rewrite his paper using known sources, I’m willing to take that grade instead of the fail grade he would get otherwise.”

“That’s fine,” Parker said before Tony Freakin’ Stark could utter a word, something that impressed Randall. “I don’t mind at all, Mr. Lowengrin. I can have it done tomorrow, if that’s okay, sir.”

Tony Freakin’ Stark looked a little defeated but didn’t speak again and Randall nodded his head. “Yes, that’s fine. Thank you for coming, Mr. Stark, Parker.”

He stood and offered his hand out to Tony Freakin’ Stark, who took two steps forward and took it. Parker got up and stood off to the side, waiting by the door.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony Freakin’ Stark said and then turned to leave. Randall watched the two of them exit. He waited until he figured both of them were far enough down the hallway before he let out a little hysterical laugh. No one was going to ever believe him on this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note to maybe explain why I cut them in case anyone cares:
> 
> I wanted to write one where the teacher didn’t know who Tony was but it didn’t feel all that authentic because, well, he’s Tony Stark. I think it came out sorta okay! 
> 
> As for the plagiarism one, I thought Tony was coming off a little too mean! I wanted a little more light-hearted times. I also didn’t work in a lot of interaction between Tony and Peter, as I had in the others.


End file.
